customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection
Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection is a 2014 Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites DVD collection of episodes of all the current Time Warner Cable Kids shows and new episodes of Time Warner Cable Kids shows. It was distrusted by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video, Universal Pictures, and released on June 24, 2014. Stories: Disc 1 #PAW Patrol - Pups & the Kitty-tastrophe/Pups Save a Train #Lalaloopsy - Batter Up! #The Chica Show - Captain Chica Redcomb #Animal Atlas - Animal Q&A: The Big Questions of the Animal World #Zou - Zou the Chef #Peg + Cat - The Chicken Problem/The Space Creature Problem #Sammy's Story Shop - Moon Man/The Snowy Day/The Trip #Stella and Sam - Hand Me Down Sweater #Zerby Derby - Mazy Days of Summer/Boat House/Zerby Turn #Zack & Quack - Pop-Up Speedway/Pop-a-Saurus Rex Disc 2 #Frances - My Sister Gloria #Arthur - Show Off/Dog's Best Friend #Caillou - Caillou the Brave #Care Bears - Sleuth of Bears #Curious George - Monkey Down Under/Bright Lights, Little Monkey #Barney & Friends - The New Kid/Grandpa's Visit #The Wiggles - Miss Polly Had a Dolly #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Daniel Plays Ball/O Builds a Tower #Super Why! - Woofster Finds a Home #Bear in the Big Blue House (2017-2026) - Home is Where the Bear is #Dinosaur Train - That's Not a Dinosaur/Tiny's Garden #Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom - Mr. Lips' Concert #Poppy Cat - Missing Keys/Going Coconuts #Justin Time - Yodel Odel Day/Wait, Little Penguin! #Tree Fu Tom - Zigzoo the Zero #Mike the Knight - Invisible Monster Notes: *Distributed by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Pictures. *This video is the longest DVD ever produced. It has a 10 new episodes of new shows on Time Warner Cable Kids and 15 episodes of current Time Warner Cable Kids shows. *This marks the first Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video to be split onto two DVDs. *This DVD (at least, on the cover) notes the 200th anniversary of the television preschool channel Time Warner Cable Kids. Special Features: Disc 1 *Time Warner Cable Kids promos *Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games *Episode Selection (10 new episodes of new shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) *"Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu *Coloring Pages *TV Theme Songs from Time Warner Cable Kids shows *Advertisment Free! Disc 2 *Time Warner Cable Kids promos *Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games *Episode Selection (15 episodes of current shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) *"Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu *Coloring Pages *Advertisment Free! Contents of Order DVD Disc 1 *2012 Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 Trailer *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past Trailer *Caillou DVDs Trailer *Frances DVDs Trailer *Bear in the Big Blue House (2017-2026) DVDs Trailer *Dinosaur Train DVDs Trailer *Super Why! DVDs Trailer *Curious George DVDs Trailer *Martha Speaks DVDs Trailer *Mike the Knight Promo *Justin Time Promo *Zack & Quack Promo *Peg + Cat DVD Trailer *DVD Menu *Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video Logo *Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) *Time Warner Cable Kids Open *PAW Patrol Intro *Title Card *Pups & the Kitty-tastrophe Full Episode *Title Card *Pups Save a Train Full Episode *End Credits *Spin Master Entertainment Logo *Nickelodeon Animation Studio Logo *Guru Studio Logo *Nickelodeon Productions Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Lalaloopsy Intro *Title Card *Batter Up! Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *The Chica Show Intro *Title Card *Captain Chica Redcomb Full Episode *End Credits *Sprout Original Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Animal Atlas Intro *Animal Q&A: The Big Questions of the Animal World Full Episode *End Credits *Bellum Entertainment Group Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Zou Intro *Title Card *Zou the Chef Full Episode *End Credits *Cyber Studio Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Peg + Cat Intro *Title Card *The Chicken Problem Full Episode *Bathroom Segment *Peg + Cat Intro *Title Card *The Space Creature Problem Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Sammy's Story Shop Intro *Title Card *Moon Man Full Episode *Title Card *The Snowy Day Full Episode *Title Card *The Trip Full Episode *End Credits *Scholastic Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Stella and Sam Intro *Title Card *Hand Me Down Sweater Full Episode *End Credits *Family Logo *Radical Sheep Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Zerby Derby Intro *Title Card *Mazy Days of Summer Full Episode *Title Card *Boat House Full Episode *Title Card *Zerby Turn Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Zack & Quack Intro *Title Card *Pop-Up Speedway Full Episode *Title Card *Pop-a-Saurus Rex Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Close Disc 2 *2012 Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 Trailer *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past Trailer *Arthur DVDs Trailer *Curious George DVDs Trailer *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! DVDs Trailer *My Little Pony Promo *Franklin and Friends DVDs Trailer *Sid the Science Kid DVDs Trailer *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs Trailer *Astroblast! Promo *DVD Menu *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) *Time Warner Cable Kids Open *Frances Intro *Opening Segment *Title Card *My Sister Gloria Full Episode *Goodbye Segment *End Credits *The Jim Henson Company Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Arthur Intro *Opening Segment to the Episode *Title Card *Show Off Full Episode *And Now a Word from Us Kids Segment *Opening Segment to the Episode *TItle Card *Dog's Best Friend Full Episode *End Credits *9 Story Entertainment Logo *WGBH Kids Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Caillou Intro *Title Card *Caillou the Brave Full Episode *End Credits *Treehouse Logo *Clockwork Zoo Logo *DHX Media Logo *Cookie Jar Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Care Bears Intro *Title Card *Sleuth of Bears Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Curious George Intro *Title Card *Monkey Down Under Full Episode *Live Action Segment *Title Card *Bright Lights, Little Monkey Full Episode *Live Action Segment *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Barney & Friends Intro *Title Card *The New Kid Full Episode *Barney's Music Box: Old MacDonald *Title Card *Grandpa's Visit Full Episode *End Credits *HIT Entertainment Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *The Wiggles Intro *Miss Polly Had a Dolly Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Intro *Title Card *Daniel Plays Ball Full Episode *Live Action Segment *Title Card *O Builds a Tower Full Episode *Closing Segment *Live Action Segment *End Credits *Super Why! Intro *Woofster Finds a Home Full Episode *End Credits *DHX Media Logo *Out of the Blue Enterprises Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Bear in the Big Blue House (2017-2026) Intro *Home in Where the Bear is Full Episode *End Credits *Shadow Projects Logo *Jim Henson Television Logo *Out of the Blue Enterprises Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Dinosaur Train Intro *Title Card *That's Not a Dinosaur Full Episode *Dr. Scott the Paleontologist Segment *Title Card *Tiny's Garden Full Episode *Dr. Scott the Paleontologist Segment *End Credits *End Credits *The Jim Henson Company Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Intro *Title Card *Mr. Lips' Concert Full Episode *End Credits *Treehouse Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Poppy Cat Intro *Missing Keys Full Episode *Going Coconuts Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Justin Time Intro *Yodel Odel Day Full Episode *Wait, Little Penguin! Full Episode *End Credits *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Tree Fu Tom Intro *Title Card *Zigzoo the Zero Full Episode *End Credits *CBeebies Logo *FremantleMedia Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Mike the Knight Intro *Invisible Monster Full Episode *End Credits *Nelvana Logo *HIT Entertainment Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Close Transcript for the Trailer: Details coming soon... Program Discription: Details coming soon... Advertising: Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection the 2-disc DVD set was released on June 17, 2014, is available at local retail stores Walmart, Target, Best Buy, Meijer, Sam's Club, Toys "R" Us, f.y.e., Family Video and many others. The DVD is available at online stores in Amazon, eBay, DVD Planet, Overstock.com, VideoETA, DVD Empire, J&R, Barnes & Noble and more. This is also available on 2-disc DVD set, Digital Download and Video on Demand from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. On June 14, 2014, the trailer was released on YouTube, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes Movie Trailers and Hulu, then it was released on home video on Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances DVD. This DVD currently available online and TV for Movies On Demand on Comcast/Xfinity, AT&T U-verse, Dish Network, Verizon, Netflix and Cox Communications. It was released on VOD to computers and televisions. DVD Booklet: The Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection 2-disc DVD set is released on June 14, 2014, this DVD has a booklet inside the DVD cover. It contains a magazine and coupon for the DVD and 2 DVDs Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 and Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past are now available. This booklet has all the Time Warner Cable Kids shows currently on television and online and on demand, that includes Poppy Cat, Tree Fu Tom, PAW Patrol, Zerby Derby, Zack & Quack, Lily's Driftwood Bay, Cyberchase, Shaun the Sheep, Zou, Stella and Sam, Dinopaws, Sammy's Story Shop, The Chica Show, Lalaloopsy, Henry Hugglemonster, Justin Time, Mike the Knight, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Wild Kratts, Super Why!, Bear in the Big Blue House (2007), WordGirl, Peg + Cat, LazyTown, Thomas & Friends, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Peppa Pig, Octonauts, My Little Pony, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Martha Speaks, Franklin and Friends, Toopy and Binoo, Caillou, Frances, Barney & Friends, Curious George, Care Bears, The Wiggles, Sesame Street, The Doodlebops, Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom, VeggieTales, The Backyardigans, Bananas in Pyjamas, Doc McStuffins, Peter Rabbit, Guess with Jess, Gaspard and Lisa, Charlie and Lola, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Olivia, Chloe's Closet, Albert's World Tour Adventure, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, Guess How Much I Love You, Wild Animal Baby Explorers, Raggs, Roll Play, Gofrette, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Play with Me Sesame, Timmy Time, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Pajanimals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, WordWorld, Miffy and Friends, Make Way for Noddy and Max and Ruby, a new series of Astroblast! comes to Sprout and Time Warner Cable Kids on Saturday, July 12, 2014, "Time Warner Cable Kids 2" is now playing in theatres, Frances DVDs, kids DVDs, an all-new Sesame Street Live touring show "Make a New Friend" coming to a city near you, Frances's all-new movie "Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances" comes to DVD in stores July 15, 2014, Universal Studios Home Entertainment distribute HIT Entertainment's catalog, including Barney, Thomas & Friends, Angelina Ballerina and more, teaser of a new show Odd Squad premieres this fall of 2014 and brand-new Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood toy line, coming to a Toys "R" Us in your neighborhood. Program Information *'Year of Production:' 2014 *'Title Copyright: '© 2014 Universal Studios and/or Time Warner Cable Kids *'Type:' TV on DVD *'Rating:' TV-Y *'Genre:' Children/Family *'Age Target:' 2-8 years old *'Subtitles:' English, Spanish and French *'Closed Captioned:' English *'Format:' 4x3 Full Screen HD(1.33:1) *'Audio Status: '''English and Spanish 3.0 Dolby Digital *'Program Website:' www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com *'Facebook: www.facebook.com/timewarnercablekids *'''Twitter: @TimeWarnerCableKids *'YouTube:' www.youtube.com/timewarnercablekids To download art, visit www.universalstudiosentertainment.com or www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com